Forum:This Game Hates Me
I have gone through the armory 500 times getting exactly 100 chests each time and ive also killed Crawmerax 100 times and no pear, now let me do some calculations with the data I have collected 2,568 oranges from the armory is 5.136 oranges a run and 438 oranges from Crawmerax is 4.38 oranges a run, therefore if I killed Crawmerax and did a run of the armory i should theroreticaly get a pearl every 7 or so runs by the 1 pearl in 66 oranges, but if i put my data into a pearl to oranges chart lets see what i get 2,568+438=3006 so 3006 to 0 pearls so that calculates to 0/3006= 0% chance to find a pearl -_- the game hates me. ''Krogglid '' 10:22, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I've run the armory what feels like hundreds of times as well (got some good stuff: High level cyclops, troll, executioner and others) and still no pearls. what console are you on anyway? Steel _ 11:04, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I am on the Xbox 360, and what feels like hundreds of times is not hundreds the fastest I managed to run the armory was 15 minutes that times 500 is 7500 minutes or 5 days 5 hours of played time AT THE LEAST. 50,000 crates and not getting a single pearl, at the 1 pearl to 66 oranges that everyone else says i should have 45 pearls by now -_- ''Krogglid '' 11:46, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Same here.After spending two months farming and trying to find a Chimera (before Knoxx) I purchased one from a vending machine!It was crap but I just needed one for my collection.With the armory same thing.I have found thousands of equalizers and not a single Chimera.Today hopefully I will try for my first time in Crawmerax but with my luck...And I am not talking about pearlescents yet... Krogg, you and I are in very similiar experiences. I read what people write about not finding pearls as somewhat of a joke but it seems you have farmed as much or more than I have. To put it into perspective, all of my gun effeciencies are level 50, AND I played split screen with myself and leveled another character clear to 61 on my crawmerax runs. I was hoping that having two catalyst mods and thus two +2 rare finds would adversely affect my luck. It has not and what seems like a million Crawmerax later I have no pearls. On an interesting note, with the two sirens I find more of the hard-to-find oranges such as Chimeras, Cyclops etc. Further more I found a gun with red text "Sniper Killer Que est que cest" but the gun was blue not orange. I am begining to think that some of the game saves on certain peoples hard drives may have conflictions about the colors. Maybe pearls have dropped but the color isnt showing properly. Anyhow, keep me posted with your progression and I will do the same. GT: Everpresent everpresent, the blue sniper with red text you got is the dahl penetrator, its a fully automatic sniper. if the damage is over 700 i would be interested if you are not. I feel your pain guys, i have yet to find any pearls on my own. Hellz Lips 16:43, March 7, 2010 (UTC) That sucks only done Craw and the armory a few times didn't get a pearl there, but found one in a lance chest at one of the roadblocks. Lvl 48 Bessie Day 2 Crawmerax farming I have found a pearlescent Ironclad level 59. I cant believe they exist. -Everpresent Whoever wanted a good chimera i have one i could trade you just message me GT: XxShmidyxX It might have to do with how many people are in your party. The game scales the quality of the loot with how many people are in CoOp at the time, just as it does with the difficulty of the enemies. I would be very surprised to EVER find Pearlescent gear in solo. 18:37, March 7, 2010 (UTC) : For Crawmerax only 48 times were solo the other 52 were with 4 people, and my friend also farms the armory he has done it maybe 100 times and gotton 8 pearls already 8! ''Krogglid '' 18:52, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Finnaly!! in chest #50,124 I found a level 60 undertaker, I do love how only 124 chests after I post this I get one though -_- that is the 2nd run of the armory after complaining about doing 500. ''Krogglid '' 05:35, March 8, 2010 (UTC) I've farmed the armory a fair few times and all I really get from it are equalizers and crux shotguns. I've gotten 2 pearls (A lvl48 Serpens and a lvl58 Serpens) from the amount of time that I've played secret armory (Which I'm now noticing is about a 1/5th of the time of everyone on this page) And both those pearls were from random lance chests. Like everyone else I want those pearls BAD. -McNibbles I needed a Chimera and my collections is complete Except for the chopper GAH stupid motorhead. I finally find a chimera and my friend takes it and wont dup it for me...... : Nice friend. I actually dumped a friend over his online asshatery. Long "Jekyll and Hyde" story. -- MeMadeIt 04:03, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : I think it relates to the quest too. My missions were broke except for the first one so the loot sucked. I leveled up my soldier so I could have the Its like xmas quest and have farmed 30 or so times and after so many craw kills and one shitty pearl omega, I have found 2 pearlescent guns, level 61. Thats what it took for me. And to whoever called it out I dont believe a chest's quality is based off party size, just drops from enemies. Hellz Lips 05:01, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : The first pearl i found was in the circle of duty and it was a steel undertaker but other than that no pearls besides asking 4 em and getting like 8 of em so if you want pearls just start a wiki asking for them, it worked 4 me and i didnt have 2 give anything away 2 get em'!! yay me---pj122